Guide: Voll Troll - oder: Wie sprechen Trolle?
Vorwort Die Trolle in der englischen Fassung des Spieles sprechen eine Art Rastafari/Jamaika Akzent. Beispiel: Vol'jin says: Dat I was. Da Zandalari called a meeting 'o all da troll tribes includin' da Darkspears. '' Vol'jin says: King Rastakhan, he be plannin' to unite da troll tribes under his Zandalari. Vereesa Windrunner says: Including the Amani? Vol'jin says: Da Amani, da Gurubashi, all 'o dem. He be dispatchin' emissaries to every tribe. 1'' Die Frage ist nun, wie man diesen Akzent am Besten in das Deutsche überträgt, um die "Besonderheit" der Troll-Sprache bzw. des Troll-Akzents beizubehalten. Im nachfolgenden werden einige Anregungen gegeben, wie man es machen könnte. Allerdings sollten Trolle, wenn sie Troll sprechen, durchaus normal sprechen. Wichtig: '''Trolle sprechen im Zandali ganz normal (ohne Dialekt). Ihre Muttersprache beherrschen sie idR fehlerfrei. Lediglich im Orcischen sprechen sie mit Dialekt, da das Orcische nicht für solch große Hauer ausgelegt ist. Vergleichbar ist das ungefähr, wie wenn wir versuchen, mit einer Salatgurke (quer) im Mund zu sprechen. Heraus kommt ... irgendwas anderes als akzentfreies Deutsch. ;) Der JarJarBinks Troll Man füge einfach an so ca. fast jedes Wort ein "se" an, z.B. "Ichse michse sagense dirse wiese Trollse sprechense." Von dieser Sprechweise rät der Guide-Schreiber jedoch eher ab. Sie ist nur der Vollständigkeit halber erwähnt. Verschleifungen Hier sprechen Trolle die Worte so, wie wir sie wirklich aussprechen. Beispiele: mir = mia er = ea dir = dia ein Eimer = ain Aima Qualm = Kwalm quälen = kwälen Ingenieur = Indscheniöhr Buchstaben Ersetzungen Jeweils mit einigen Beispielen ch = k ich = ick Sachen = Sacken vorsicht = vorsickt ch = gg ich = igg Sachen = Saggen vorsicht = vorsiggt nachsehen = naggsehen g = ch Genug = Genuch auswendig = auswendich t = d Trottel = Droddel Schwert = Schwerd Axt = Axd i = iy dich = (mit Verschleifung) diya mich = (mit Verschleifung) miya s = z Sachen = Zachen sagen = zagen sehen = zehen Buchstaben Dopplung Einfach doppelte Vokale nutzen. Hat den sprachlichen Effekt, als würde man "langsamer" spreechen, bzw. die Vokale besonders lange aussprechen. Beispiele: Das würde ich nie tun = Daas würdee iich niieee tuun. Buchstaben Weglassen Insbesondere Vokale eigenen sich hierfür, um weggelassen zu werden. Beispiele: "Ich sage dir was, mein Freund. Wir werden mit der Bande noch sehr, sehr viel Ärger bekommen" = 'ch sag' dir was, mein Freund. Wir werd'n mit d'r Bande noch sehr, sehr viel Ärg'r b'komm'n. Das kann einem schon mal leid tun. = "D's kann ein'm scho' ma' leid tun. '''Weitere (offizielle) Belege: (Zul'Gurub, 85er 5 Mann Instanz): Hexendoktorin Qu'in schreit: Opfert Hethiss eure Körper, meine Brüder! Das Voodoo wird euch beschütz'n! Renataki schreit: So verkrampft? Ein kleiner Stoß kann Spannungen lös'n… Renataki schreit: Nicht einmal tausend Tode würd'n meine Seele ruh'n lass'n... (Zul'Aman, 85er 5 Mann Instanz): Daakara schreit: Alle hab'n sie das Imperium der Amani unterdrückt. Jetzt hab'n wir Freunde. Wir sind jetzt mit den Zandalari verbündet, Teil von 'was Größerem. Ihr könnt nicht alle aufhalt'n. Die ganze Welt wird in Blut versinken! Daakara schreit: Die Zandalari mach'n uns stark. Jetzt wird niemand mehr die Amani unterdrück'n! Daakara schreit: Oh, ich hab ein paar neue Tricks. Sagt 'Hallo' zu Bruder Bär... Daakara schreit: Dies ist mein Ende... aber das Imperium der Amani... wird niemals untergeh'n. Buchstaben hinzufügen z.B. könnten hier (ähnlich wie beim JarJarBinks Troll) Buchstaben am Ende zugefügt werden Beispiel: He Trollz, he Ihrz, ich stehens grad inne Regn Verschmelzungen Hier werden zwei oder mehrere Wörter zusammengezogen und miteinander Verschmolzen Beispiele: hast du = haste musst du = musst de oder musste Hinzufügen von Wörtern Gerne werden im Trollischen Wörter zugefügt bzw. verwendet wie: krass, man/maan/mon Das ist richtig krass, man. Ganz ruhig, mon. Von sich in der dritten Person reden Das kann ein Tick sein, vielleicht auch eine Art innere Schutzmechanismus, um Dinge abzublocken (Psychologie) oder Zeichen der völligen Selbstüberschätzung. Oft wird es auch von hochrangigen Trollen benutzt, um sich von anderen Trollen abzugrenzen. Z.B. spricht Zanzil (Zul Gurub, 85er 5-Mann Instanz) von sich in der 3. Person: Zanzil schreit: Was? Ihr wollt auch über Zanzil lach'n? Oh nein! Dafür bezahlt ihr! Zanzil schreit: Hahahaha! Zanzil schreit: Ihr werdet alle dafür büß'n! Zul'Gurub ist NICHTS ohne Zan... Zan... Mischformen Alle vorherigen Beispiele, kann man auch miteinander in beliebiger Form kombinieren. Der Kreativität ist hier keine Grenze gesetzt. Z.B. könnte auch das Wort "ist" durch "issich" ersetzt werden. Komplizierte Wörter wie "Gyrochronatom" könnte zu einem "Gyrodings" werden. Quellen 1 http://www.wowpedia.org/Vol'jin Kategorie:Guides